


Contingence

by GreyPezzola



Series: A Study in Synonyms [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Active Consent, F/M, Sexual Content, There's a little bit of plot, facial piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: “I need to borrow Sigyn, warden business.” Alistair says, ending the war meeting between Sigyn, Anora, and Arl Eamon.  But when he pushes her against a wall shortly thereafter in an empty hallway to kiss her senseless, all Sigyn can say is "This isn’t warden business. Still, it seems like a pressing matter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> While Caboodle was feelings with porn, this is porn with feelings. Obviously, with that in mind this is NSFW.
> 
> This is post-landsmeet. Sigyn made Anora queen and let Alistair fight Logaine.

The rest of her party had all left eventually, but somehow she finds herself in a room discussing war plans, army compositions, and things she’s never had to really consider before with Anora and Eamon.The Landsmeet had concluded and immediately they had gone to work, she hadn’t even had time to take out any of her jewelry.While she may not have any of the training or experience, she finds herself able to follow.

“That trail is not going to work for the force from Orzammar.They travel too heavy and our legs are too short to make certain parts of that route possible.” Sigyn says and Anora makes a noise of acknowledgment. They go back to looking at the map they have been pouring over for the past while trying to find a better path.There is a sharp knock at the door and all they all look up at the sound.

It opens and Alistair is standing with a serious expression.He clears his throat and says, “I need to borrow Sigyn, warden business.”

She stands and nods to the others, before leaving the room.His expression is still serious as the door closes and they make their way.He’s walking at a moderate pace and Sigyn has to hustle to keep up with him.

“What is going on, Alistair?” She asks, searching for what warden business she had forgotten.He shakes his head, mouth still in a thin line.She cannot remember a time he’s looked this determined.They make their way through the castle until they round a corner and she is snapped out of her contemplation by a tap from Alistair on the base of her neck.She looks up and while he still looks determined, she can see a warmth in his gold eyes that hadn’t been there a moment before.She nods despite her confusion and then she finds herself being crowded against a wall, craning up to meet his insistent kiss.He cups her face with one hand and the other wraps around her back.

When they pull apart, Sigyn lets out a pleased sigh.Then Alistair speaking between kisses he is placing down her neck, “Maker, I missed you.”

She lets out a breathy laugh that turns into a gasp when he nips her ear.“This isn’t warden business.” He kisses her again which she returns, tangling her hands in his hair.Alistair catches her bottom lip with his teeth and she pulls a face at the noise of his teeth clacking against her lip ring.When they are quite breathless, they break apart.Sigyn looks up at him has to smile at what she sees.He’s flushed, pupils dilated and looks every bit as determined as before.

“Still, this does seem to be a pressing matter.”Sigyn says as she places a hand on his chest, “My room is closer.” Alistair kisses her quickly and, not needing to be told twice, takes a step back.They quickly make their way to her room.The halls are, thankfully, empty as Alistair is ruffled and visibly aroused and she is certain she doesn’t look much better.But as soon as he opens her door, he ushers her inside.As soon as the door is closed, she finds herself being pressed against it by an Alistair who has sunk to his knees so she can wrap her arms around his neck.Their kiss is frantic, it’s more teeth and tongues and panting than anything with actual finesse.

Nonetheless, she taps his arm twice and he pulls away to look up at her, “Alistair, love, this isn’t our usual.”

“I haven’t had a moment alone to enjoy with you in two weeks.Sigyn, I want—” he stammers and presses his forehead into her sternum.He takes a few steadying breaths, “If this is all right, I don’t want to slow down yet.”

She runs a hand through his hair and tilts his head up.Sigyn kisses him softly once and breathes her agreement.The next kiss desperate, Alistair kisses up into her mouth and moans when she tugs on his hair.His hands make their way down her body so they can rest on her hips and he can press his thumbs into her hipbones.She pulls away from his mouth to gasp and he takes the opportunity to nibble on her ear.Then Sigyn is fumbling with her waistband and he’s helping her shed her pants as she kicks off her boots.Once she is finally bare, she kisses him again.Alistair runs his hands firmly up her thighs to her hips and then back down to her core.Sigyn is moaning into his mouth as his hands wander.

“Maybe not on the door?” she manages to gasp as one of his hands reaches between her legs to stroke at her growing arousal.

“Yesser.” he pants.Alistair wraps his arms securely around her and stands up, lifting Sigyn who wraps her legs around his waist.He stumbles on his way to the bed when the kisses she had been planting on him ended with a sharp suck to that one spot at the juncture of his neck.They collapse onto the bed and she tugs on his shirt.He only parts long enough to remove the offending article of clothing before he is bracing his arms on each side of her and moaning as she licks and nibbles across his chest.One of her hands is pulling at his hair with increasing intensity and she lets out a groan as he rocks his hips against hers.Her breath catches at the feel of his arousal when he repeats the action and she slips her other hand between her legs to press a finger into her clit.

Her touch isn’t enough to relieve any of the pressure building and when Alistair thrusts against her again, she throws her head back and moans, “Alistair, please.”

He smiles down at her and asks “What do you want?” in a low voice.

The pool of desire only increases at his husky tone, “Anything, just please!” she whines as he grinds down into her.Alistair entwines his fingers with hers and pins them firmly against the mattress.He starts to kiss down her neck, down her chest, mouthing at her breasts through her clothes before continuing.He nips lightly at her hip bone and she wriggles against his hold.She thrusts her hips up against him and cries “Alistair, don’t tease.”

Alistair squeezes her hands before letting her go to wrap his arms under her hips.He lifts her to him and she hooks her legs over his shoulders.He places a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh and she can feel his heavy breaths against her.

“Is this okay?” he asks.She rolls her hips up towards him and whines something incoherent.  He looks at her expectantly, so Sigyn nods her head and feels his chuckle.She then gasps as he buries his face into her.Her hands tangle into his hair as he licks up and into her.Sigyn grinds up into his face as he holds her up and does everything he’s learned she enjoys until, with a final firm suck on her clitoris, she is arching up into him with a cry.She shudders against him and by the time she has fully returned to herself, she can feel his arms shaking slightly to keep her up.

She unhooks her legs and smiles up at him.Sigyn meets his kiss with equal fervor and despite how sensitive she feels, she wraps her legs around his waist.Alistair finds himself being flipped onto his back with a precise wrench of her hips.She sits atop him and lets out a reverent breath, he’s sweaty, lips pink and covered in spit and her come, the beginnings of light bruises forming on his collarbones.Alistair’s eyes are almost black his pupils are so wide and when his pink tongue flicks out to lick some of her spend off his face, she finds herself giving an involuntary shudder at the sight.He inhales sharply at the friction and taps her hip twice.

Sigyn takes a few steadying breaths, “I’m good.You still want this pace?”

“Yes, Sigyn, I want you.I want every thought of my being king and letting you go erased from my mind.I want.” his voice is shaking and she feels her heart ache at his words.They had only talked about it briefly, but she hadn’t realized just how much he had been worrying.She smiles and smooths a hand over his jaw.She then grabs his hair and yanks him to her.The kiss is demanding, all teeth and frantic tongues and she never loosens the tight grip on his hair until, when her lungs are screaming for air, she pushes him back down onto the bed.

He’s smiling, hair ruffled, chest heaving.She grinds down on his hardness as she shucks her shirt and clumsily removes her chest bindings, “Say the word and—”

“Sigyn, until I say no, assume it’s a yes.” he says, running blunt nails down her thighs.She makes a pleased noise and she scoots back and tugs at his pants.Alistair helps her loosen the ties, but as soon as they are open, Sigyn is pulling his erection out and running a thumb over his tip to smear the pre-come there.His hips jerk into her touch and she lifts herself up so he can wriggle out of his pants.Then she is shifting her position so she can take him into her mouth.She keeps a hand on his abdomen while the other runs over his base.He visibly strains to keep his hips steady as she pleasures him.His shallow thrusts don’t bother her, but after a while, Sigyn can feel him starts to tense which marks he’s getting close.He whines pitifully when she removes her hand and mouth.She gives a low chuckle at Alistair’s pout.

Sigyn crawls back up him so she can kiss him.She rests one hand on his chest and, without breaking the kiss, guides him into her.He drops his head onto the mattress and groans as she slowly sinks down onto him.She hisses slightly at the feeling of him stretching her, it’s always been a tight fit and she hadn’t prepared herself, but thankfully Alistair keeps still until she adjusts to him.There is a moment where the only sounds are their heavy breaths and then she lifts herself up slightly and sinks back down.He lets out a low noise but doesn’t make any move other than to lightly squeeze her thighs.Sigyn’s slow pace lasts only a minute until she is bending down to kiss him.Then she taps his chest once and he thrusts up into her sharply.

At Alistair’s look, she nods and keens when he lifts her before bringing her down into his thrust once more.He maintains a steady but unrelenting pace; she has to bite the back of her hand to muffle her cries.But then he is pulling her hand away from her mouth and sitting up so he can wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her.She groans into his mouth and claws down his back as the change of angle allows him to hit a particularly lovely spot inside of her.It doesn’t take her too long to start quivering and she is almost relieved when his hips start to stutter from their steady pace.Alistair bites her ear and suddenly her orgasm hits her and she’s letting out a wail as he thrusts into her, one, two, three more times and then he crying her name as he comes.

They collapse onto the bed panting and she feels absolutely boneless.He’s still inside her, but she can’t find the motivation to move.Instead, she lifts her head and rests her chin on his sternum so she can look at him.His hair is damp with sweat and she can see she’s added a few long pink scratches along him, but he is smiling.Alistair has draped his forearm over his face, but he moves it when she runs a hand through his hair gently.“Alistair, you good?”

“Maker’s breath, Sigyn,” he says, his voice is raw.“That was, that was—” He stammers and lifts his head so he can see her better.

“What else can I do for you, salroka?” she murmurs and he leans into her touch.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and she hums happily.After a few moments of just lying together, Sigyn lifts herself just enough so she can pull off of him.They both make a noise as it happens as they are both overly sensitive, but she plops down on the bed next to him and he shifts so he can wrap his arms around her.He presses gentle kisses down the back of her neck and she closes her eyes, enjoying the contact.

“Sigyn, I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.” he says into her neck.She tilts her head back so she can see his expression.He looks serious and utterly vulnerable.She rolls over in his arms so she is facing him.

She kisses him softly and strokes a hand along his jaw.Alistair searches her face and she inhales, “I would like to spend as many tomorrows as I am afforded with you.”Sigyn presses a hand over his heart, amazed at its steady beat.“Stone, Alistair, you are like the sun.You are so bright.”

He cups her face and rubs his thumb gently over her brand.She stills at his touch and he kisses her tenderly.They spend a quiet moment, foreheads pressed together and he continues to stroke her cheek.“Sigyn Brosca, I love you.”

“I love you too, Alistair Theirin.” she murmurs.Sigyn tucks her head into his shoulder as she allows her hands to wander, pressing firm touches down his back and sides, enjoying how he feels.He shivers into some of the touches, but as she traces a scar down his back, she feels no urge to do anything more.

Eventually, he speaks, “Did you see his face when we walked in?”

“He was shocked, to say the least.It’s the jewelry; it intimidates people.” She says with a smile.

Alistair pulls away so he can look at the variety of piercings she has.“I don’t see why; you are so lovely with them.And at least most humans have no way of knowing what they really mean.”

“It’s not the usual for Fereldans though and I have a lot, even for dwarva.” she shrugs.

“Well, you earned them.” Alistair traces one of the bars through her ear and kisses her, catching her bottom lip between his teeth so he can tug on the gold hoop.She makes an appreciative noise and nuzzles him once they pull apart.Sigyn cracks open an eye to look at Alistair, “What about you, how are you feeling? Today was a lot.”

“The past while has been a lot.” He sighs.“But I’m… I feel… I’m so relieved not to be king, but—”

“It didn’t change anything?” she asks.

He pulls away and shakes his head, “Maker, no! He’s dead which is what he deserved because of everything he did.Just now I’m left with the gap and there’s no anger to fill it.Fighting him felt incredible.But Duncan is dead.His murderer is dead.And I’m alive with a Blight to fix.”

“And you’re alive.” She presses two fingers into his pulse, “Alistair, you are alive.”

“Yes, I am alive.” he responds and then he is kissing her.It’s less frantic than the kisses had been earlier, but it is still demanding and she is only too willing to give.He pulls away, breathless, “Beautifully alive.”

“Definitely beautiful.” she says and returns to running her hands over his body to just feel him.They lay together, sharing soft touches and soft kisses until Alistair sighs heavily, “What?”

“If we don’t clean ourselves up, we’re going to get gross.” she groans and buries her head into his chest.

“I don’t want to move.” Sigyn grumbles, “You fucked any motivation right out of me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, shall I?” She chuckles and nips his chest lightly.He taps her once and she lifts her head to meet his kiss.

“Alistair, I feel amazing and, stone, you are a quick learner.” He flushes at her words, camouflaging some of the still pink scratch marks on his body.He runs a hand down her side to her hip and gives it a firm squeeze.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to move?” he asks as he rubs up and down to her thigh and presses a kiss under her ear.

She lets out a low hiss of pleasure, “So long as I don’t have to leave this bed, perhaps.” Sigyn counters.

Alistair throws a leg over her hips and settles on top of her.“Yesser,” he says as he begins to kiss down her neck and to her breasts.“Duly noted.”

She gasps as his tongue flicks over her nipple.“If you keep calling me that it will go straight to my head.” She says as she tangles her hands into his hair.

He looks up at her so she can see his cheeky smile, “Yesser.”Sigyn tugs on his hair lightly, but his smile does not falter.Alistair lowers his head and takes a breast into his mouth and she shivers.When he releases it with a wet noise, he continues speaking so she can feel his hot breath against her skin, “Now why would I stop, ser, when you react so nicely.”

“Because you like following instructions.” She tries to make her voice sound peeved, but the effect is ruined by her letting out a moan as he nips lightly at her breast.

“I do indeed, ser.” he says evenly.Alistair lets out a happy chuckle as she pulls him up to her face and kisses him intensely.Then he makes a surprised noise as he finds himself on his back, with Sigyn straddling him and his wrists pinned above his head by her small hands.His grin widens as she tosses her dark hair out of her face.

“Alistair, you saying that makes me want to do things your Maker would definitely disapprove of.” she says with a raised eyebrow.

He rolls his hips up against her and looks delighted at the notion. “No chantry sisters here to lecture us.”The statement catches her by surprise and she feels a laugh bubble out of her.Sigyn leans back, letting go of one of his hands, and laughs.

Alistair doesn’t move as she giggles, so when she finds the words she is able to return to pinning his wrists to the bed.She leans over him, hair falling back into her face, still chuckling, “I am so in love with you.”

“Oh good.” he says conversationally, “Otherwise me being pinned down half hard and naked in bed by you would be a bit of a situation to explain.”

She laughs again and then her face sobers.“I’m so glad you aren’t king. I can’t imagine—” her voice catches as it suddenly hits her what could have happened and just how much she would have missed moments like these.His sincerity, his humor, his—

Alistair frees one of his wrists from her grip and pushes her hair behind her ear. “Sigyn, love.” He starts to say something and then seems to have no words.So instead he kisses her, slowly and deeply.She closes her eyes and tries to commit this kiss to memory; how he tastes, how his teeth feel, how the metal of her piercing changes the kiss, how he smells, how his breath feels against her lips when it catches.

He gently moves them so she is under him so he can press her down into the mattress.Sigyn sighs happily at the pressure, enjoying his solid bulk against her frame.And this time when he kisses down her chest to nip and lick and kiss her breasts, she lets out soft noises of appreciation and arches into his touch.There’s no urgency as he lays affection on her body, the hand she weaves into his hair only applies slow tugs to his scalp that makes his shiver in pleasure.The desire that floods Sigyn is only second to how her heart aches for the man whom she has fallen so utterly in love with over the past year.

Alistair takes his time to prepare her. She can only mewl and claw at the blankets when he presses soft kisses into her inner thigh and slowly adds another finger to her.When the kiss to her thigh becomes a light nip, his name falls brokenly from her lips.He leans up and kisses the sigh of pleasure out of her mouth.

“Alistair please.” She whispers, cupping his face between her hands.Alistair nods and kisses her again.He removes his hand from her and she feels gutted at the loss.But then he is lining himself up with her and pressing in. Their pace is painfully slow as they exchange soft kisses and even softer words.When she feels her orgasm threaten to overtake her, she murmurs to Alistair, “Please. I’m close, love.”

He lets out a small groan and she presses her forehead against his. Alistair’s gold eyes search hers briefly and then with a tug to his hair and a thrust of his hips they are coming, a quiet sob escaping Sigyn as he shudders on top of her and moans into her neck.

He is curling her hair around a finger, looking down at her fondly when she opens her eyes.She is sure he’s never looked more beautiful, so she says what she is thinking.“Always when I think you can’t be more beautiful.”

Alistair takes a shuddering breath and smiles at her weakly. “I was about to say the same.”

Alistair presses his forehead to hers and they just breathe.He only leaves the bed long enough to grab a cloth and wipe them both down.But then he is curling himself around her and pressing soft kisses into her neck.Sigyn feels sleep being to tug at her and murmurs something under her breath.

“Don’t speak dwarva.” He says softly, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

She hums and translates what she had said before sleep overtakes her, “May all my tomorrows be spent by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I read an Alistair/Warden fic, which I shall not link or name, that involved aggressive sex and body shaming. I personally thought it was out of character for Alistair. Upsettingly out of character, if I must be honest. I am also incredibly petty and so I wrote this mostly to show more aggressive sex in a way that makes sense for Alistair (without body shaming).
> 
> I also wrote it so I could include the line "This isn't warden business, but it does seem to be a pressing matter". Let it be known I can never resist a good innuendo.


End file.
